


Sam and Charlie Have a Quick Fuck

by Elijah_Partridge



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/M, Quickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5845453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elijah_Partridge/pseuds/Elijah_Partridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Dean and Charlie are having a drink and talking. Sam goes to the bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam and Charlie Have a Quick Fuck

Sam looks down, watching the piss drain out of his dick into the urinal. The guy next to him finishes and leaves without washing his hands. After Sam finishes he gives his cock a couple flicks then pulls up his waistband. He gives his hands a rinse, then pushes the bathroom door open. A hand pushes him back.

He feels Charlies’ tongue push into his mouth and he pushes back. Sam says “I thought you were a ...” Charlie whispers in his ear “Shut up and fuck me.” Sam kisses her, still surprised, and he feels a hand rubbing his cock. Feeling a fumbling at his waist and then hearing his belt hits the floor. He is hard.

Sam grabs Charlies’ hips and lifts her onto the sink. He pulls her skirt up. Charlie pulls his cock out of his boxers. He feels the deep tongue as Charlie kisses him. He can feel her hot crotch as they grind.

Sam slips his cock inside Charlies panty’s, he’s hurting now that he’s rubbing against her wet labia. Her moans make him harder.

He slows down, and pulls his face back. Charlie hold onto his lower lip, stretching it out, grasping it. They look into each others eyes with a grin. Charlie lets Sams lip go with a snap.

Charlie reaches down and grabs Sams cock and rubs it against her, pressing him into her. Sam moans as he feels himself slide into Charlie. He keeps on pushing until his pelvis hits hers. He can feel her moaning, her tongue still in his mouth. He pushes himself deeper into her mouth. He feels her heaving against him. He feels her breath on his cheek.

Sam lowers his head and grabs Charlie. Trying to get himself deeper inside, panting, wanting. He thrusts himself deeper. Charlie pulls his chin up and bites.

Sam pulls his head back and rests his forehead on hers. He pants heavier as he feels a warmth rise up his cock and into his head. He cums. Sam holds on and kisses her, holding them still.

Panting, he holds himself there, to sensitive to move.

After a few seconds he pulls his recoiling cock out of her. His cum drips out.

Sam reaches down and pulls up his pants. Tightening his belt he looks at Charlie all sweaty and smiling. He turns away and washes the cum off.

He looks at Charlie, as she hikes down her dress and throws her torn panties in the trash. “Give me 15 seconds” she says and looks into the mirror fixing her hair.

He smiles, turns round and pushes open the door.


End file.
